One call away
by TabaCat Stoner
Summary: Es James Barnes el primero en llamar al teléfono que Tony mantiene escondido en el taller. Tony no sabe porque contesta, pero pronto deja de contar las llamadas.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:los personajes perteneces a Marvel y Disney (Porque Disney se estáadueñando del mundo). Esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Historia dividida en dos partesp

¡Enjoy it!

ONE CALL AWAYAcababa de quitarse el visor protector de los ojos cuando la luz llamó su atención. Frunció el ceño confundido, avanzó unos pasos en dirección a la luz titilante. Un sonido débil se desprendía del aparato. Se detuvo abrupta mente, el pulso se le disparo. Busco alrededor de la habitación por una salida, sintiéndose atrapado.

La angustia dio paso rápidamente a otra emoción más familiar, la ira. Y eso estaba mejor, podía manejar la ira.

Tenía un ladrido furioso en la punta de la lengua.

-Lo siento-las palabras llegaron apagadas, dichas en un susurro angustioso contra su oído. Se sentía demasiado íntimo, demasiado personal, demasiado desagradable.

-Pudiste decirlo antes-soltó furioso y entre dientes. La ira picaba en sus manos, deseaba apretar tan fuertemente el aparato de metal en sus manos que este se disolverá en polvo.

-Si, bueno,estaba un poco ocupado corriendo por mi vida-murmuro la voz del otro lado.

-Adiós Barnes.

Cerro con brusquedad el teléfono. Repentinamente noto que le dolía la mandíbula, con tal fuerza había apretado los dientes. Su nariz picaba, con esa angustiosa molestia previa al llanto. Inspiró hondo, adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera, repitiendo las veces necesarias para calmarse y no entrar en pánico.

Tony no estaba seguro del porque tomó el teléfono la segunda vez que sonó. Observó el malévolo aparato en sus manos antes de decidirse a atenderlo.

-Voy a volver al hielo-fue el saludo del otro lado.

-¿Por que? - preguntó su lengua traicionera y curiosa antes de poder mandar al tipo al diablo.

-Tengo miedo.

El ingeniero se revolvió incomodo.

-Aún no puedo sacarme lo de la cabeza-prosiguió Barnes- está ahí, lo sé y lo siento. Va a salir y matara a alguien.

-Ellos sabrán que no eres tú-dijo Tony. Era difícil mantenerse enojado con la voz angustiada que recurría a él como terapia.

-No se cuantas muertes tengo en mis manos. No quiero dañar a los que me están ayudando.

-¿Cuando? - preguntó.

-Pronto. Están trabajando en una cámara más avanzada que la de Siberia.

A Tony no le faltaba preguntar quienes estaban trabajando. T'challa era todo un genio.

Sintió pasos por el pasillo a su taller y se sintió atrapado. Como si estuviera haciendo algo malo y fueran a pillarlo.

-¿Le has dicho a alguien que me estas llamando? - aunque ambos hombres sabían el específico de "alguien".

-No, tomó el teléfono cuando estoy solo.

-Señor, el joven Parker se acerca.

La voz de Viernes lo hizo respingar.

-Buena suerte Barnes-fue su abrupta despedida

-Viene Steve-murmuró la voz del otro lado-debo irme.

Antes de poder responder ahí estaba el familiar tono de teléfono desconectado. Tony suspiro con resignación. Aparto el teléfono de su oído y observó la pantalla un momento antes de cerrar la tapita y ponerlo a un lado.

En una parte de su mente él lo entendía, de la misma forma que entendió porque Barton no fue en realidad culpable de sus actos previos a la batalla de New York. Era Loki, sobre él debía poner el peso de las muertes que acosaban las pesadillas del arquero. Pero prefería apartarla, como si esquivara un mosquito molesto.

Se enderezó, guardo el móvil en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y volteo a recibir con una sonrisa ladina a su invitado.

-Ya era hora Parker. ¿Cuánto te toma columpiarte unas cuantas cuadras hasta mi torre?

Peter se sonrojo-son más que unas cuantas cuadras.-apostillo-y me trajo el coronel.

Tony abrió los ojos asombrado - ¿Ah si?

-Si-Respondio Rodhey, siguiendo a Peter por la puerta.

Las prótesis de Rodhey eran casi imperceptibles, se había acostumbrado lo suficiente a ellas como para que sus pasos no fueran pesados. Sólo demostraba una leve cojera. Tony sonrió satisfecho. Era uno de sus mejores logros.

-¿A que debo el honor de esta visita? - preguntó elevando una ceja con sospecha.

Rodhey lo observó con los brazos cruzados. Peter mantenía una sonrisa de anticipación en el rostro.

Aunque no necesitaba preguntar. Ellos eran un equipo confabulado para mantenerlo el menor tiempo posible en su taller. O al menos evitar que quedara solo. Rodhey lo conocía demasiado, y era por eso que tenía miedo que un día Tony colapsara, en llantos, histeria y alcoholismo. Lamentablemente tenía buenas referencias en las que basarse.

Sin protestar Tony se dejó guiar la reconfortante cena familiar que ellos tenían planeada. De todas formas no hubiera faltado, Visión se hubiera ofendido.

Sin necesitar una orden,Viernesbloqueo el taller. Y el pequeño teléfono quedó por el momento olvidado.

Y aunque cada día se prometía a sí mismo que la próxima vez solo dejaría al aparato sonar. O mejor aún, lo desconectaria, ahí estaba otra vez, repatingado en el suelo frio. Los brazos descansando en las rodilla y la cabeza inclinada.

-Lo que ustedes tenían... Lamento arruinarles eso.

Tony se mantuvo en silencio, inseguro de que responder.

-Steve y tú...Él dijo algo. Te extraña

-"Dijo algo" - repitió con voz gruesa.

Había un matiz en la voz de Bucky, algo que sonaba ligeramente a acusación.

-Ustedes no eran solo amigos.

Era en ese tipo de momentos que maldecia internamente el anticuado aparato que le procurará el Capitán. Tan anticuado como el mismo. Si tuviera un modelo más reciente sería capaz de identificar el tipo de expresión que tenía el soldado del otro lado de la línea.

-Hice todo lo que pude por rescatar... - comenzó a replicar a la defensiva.

-Lo sé. Yo solo lo siento.

Resistiendo la urgencia de colgar y hechar a correr, Tony contestó, forzando cada palabra fuera de si.

-Tienes que dejar de disculparte tanto.

Una risa apagada vino del otro lado.

Automáticamente el mismo sonrió.

-Sería mejor si hubiera muerto cuando caí de ese tren-susurro. Escuchaba el rítmico sonido de la respiración de Bucky como si estuviera junto a él, susurrando junto a su oído.

-¿Crees en algo así como el destino?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa. Elevó su mirada al techo, como si estuviera buscando allí las respuestas.

-Tal vez-respondió al fin- tal vez fue el destino el que me llevó a esa cueva en Afganistán. No habría dejado de ser "El mercader de la muerte", no sería Ironman ahora. Yo era un desastre, aún más de lo que soy ahora.

Tenía una sonrisa amarga en los labios.

-Si yo no hubiera matado a tus padres...

-lo hubiera hecho otro-le corto Tony, y se dio cuenta, sorprendiendose a sí mismo, que lo decía en serio.-Que te enviaran a ti fue una jodido broma de mal gusto.

Podía imaginar como debieron reírse por ello, enviar a James Barnes tan cerca de su hogar a matar a uno de sus amigos sin que este pudiera hacer nada. Tenía la libertad en la punta de los dedos pero volvería obedientemente a ellos.

Tony se sintió enfermo.

-¿que caso tiene entonces luchar contra lo que ya esta escrito?

Tarde en la noche, repetía incesantemente las preguntas en su mente.

¿Como había acabado filosofando con Barnes?

La música resonaba en el taller. Era una mezcla pop pegajosa que se había habituado a escuchar cuando trabajaba con el chico en el taller. Tarareaba distraído, sostenía entre las manos un destornillador y mantenía una sonrisa taimada en los labios, como un niño al que le han ofrecido una piruleta.

Movía las caderas rítmicamente cuando contestó.

-Él regresó.

iba su buen humor.

Del otro lado de la línea podía oír la respiración agitada de Bucky, como si estuviera hiperventilando. Tony sabía reconocer el inicio de un ataque de pánico.

-Calma-módulo despacio- ahora respira lentamente, James enfócate en mi voz ¿Estas conmigo?.

-Si- susurro James al otro lado.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Veíamos una película, estaba todo bien, entonces comenzaron los disparos y enloqueci. No pude detenerlo, podía sentir la realidad desvaneciendo ante mis ojos, desperté en el suelo, con Steve sobre mi espalda inmovilizando mi mano.

La explicación fue seguida por un sollozo. Tony podía imaginarse a Bucky asustado al otro lado.

-Todos me estaban mirando asustados. No podía quedarme ahí.

Tony quería preguntar como fue que lo detuvieron, si alguien había resultado dañado. Pero solo conseguiría herir más James.

-¿y que hiciste? - preguntó en cambio.

Bucky vaciló antes de responder - salí corriendo y vine contigo.

El corazón de Tony dio un brinco. Había recurrido a él.

-Oye, Muchos veteranos de guerra suelen tener episodios de regresiones si se exponen a sonidos o imagenes similares. Incluso sucede con fuegos artificiales. - Explicó.

-¿entonces es normal? -la pregunta venía impresa de esperanza.

-Todo lo normal que pueda para tus parámetros.

-Si no fuera por Wanda... Yo no se lo que hubiera hecho.

Las palabras amorosas brotaron de sus labios como un bálsamo para las heridas del soldado.

-No te atrevas a culparte a ti mismo James. Deja que te ayuden, no vuelvas a huir.

Tony cerró sus ojos y se concentró en el suave resuello en su oído.

No pudo evitar la mueca que contrajo su rostro. El hubiera deseado que alguien le dijera algo parecido cuando comenzaba a descender a la locura.

-Gracias Tony. Se que no tengo derecho a recurrir a ti.

-Estoy a una llamada de distancia.

Aveces las brechas entre llamadas podían hacerse realmente largas. Como ahora que había transcurrido más de una semana.

Paseaba nervioso por el taller, tomando una herramienta y otra para abandonarla poco después. Estudiaba planos y diseños sin llegar a enfocarse por completo.

No se atrevía a abandonar su taller por miedo a que el teléfono sonara y el no pudiera contestar. Aún se negaba a llevar el pequeño aparato consigo, como si fuera a explotar entre sus manos si no lo tenía a buen resguardo.

Se preguntaba si ya había regresado al hielo. Originalmente lo habían descongelado para iniciar el programa de recuperación, bajo la atenta mirada de T'challa. Pero en vista que el avance era nulo, lo podrían otra vez a dormir por un tiempo.

Aunque eran apenas las nueve de la noche ya se estaba preparando para ir a dormir. En algún momento las noches continuas de insomnio le pasaban factura.

-Viernes, apaga las luces linda-pidió,rindiendose y pensando que a fin de cuentas está noche tampoco habría llamada.

Entonces el teléfono sonó y le hizo respingar.

-¿Sabes que son las cuatro de la mañana allá verdad?

Fue satisfactorio escuchar a James reír al otro lado.

-¿Qué tal tu día?-Preguntó Bucky.

-Oh lo usual, tratando de salvar el mundo.

-No sabes cuánto te envidio-fue la irónica respuesta.

Tony fingió ofenderse-oye, no todos podemos tomarnos un año sabático.

-podrías hacerlo-sugirió Bucky-tomarte unas vacaciones. Ve a algún lugar soleado. Hawaii, las Bahamas...

-Africa-dijo Tony sin pensarlo.

-He escuchado que es buena temporada en África ahora-respondió en un murmullo.

Tony quería morderse la lengua, James tenía algo nocivo que siempre le hacía hablar de más.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Se despertó sudoroso y sobresaltado. Le apretaba la garganta, como si el grito que profirió en sus sueños hubiese sido completamente real. Tomó un tiempo para serenarse y ordenar las imágenes ahora inconexas de su subconsciente. Recordaba subir, subir, subir. Estaba muy arriba cuando la oscuridad lo rodeo y le estaba absorbiendo, sentía que los pulmones le hiban a estallar por la falta de oxígeno, entonces con lo poco que le quedaba de aire grito, enfrentándose a la muerte.

Era Nueva York otra vez, como casi siempre.

James recurría a él aveces para escapar de sus pesadillas o para vencer el insomnio, por primera vez se descubrió deseando poder hacer lo mismo.

:

:

Entonces ahí estaba, en un vuelo directo en su Jet privado. Jugueteaba nervioso con la Starkpad en las manos. Sus pies bailan incansables en el suelo.

Venía sólo, sin visión, sin Rodhey. Incluso se había arriesgado en venir sin ninguna Mark.

Se había excusado diciendo que era un viaje de negocios aburrido, solo a la vuelta de la esquina, y que estaría de regreso para la cena. Mentira.

Prefería no pensar en el caos que lo esperaría cuando finalmente volviera.

Las horas de vuelo se le hicieron larguísimas, los nervios no le dejaron dormir así que asumía que se presentaría con profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos.

El Jet aterrizó sobre el complejo. T'Challa se había asegurado de que la visita de Tony era privada y amistosa. El Rey había sido claro, sin armas y sin agentes del gobierno americano. Sólo entonces le había dado precisas coordenadas de vuelo.

Bajo alisando su traje.

Sólo había avanzado unos pasos cuando fue interceptado por Natasha.

-Aún desarmada puedo contigo.

-sacaría una bandera blanca pero la olvidé en el jet. Ve por ella para proclamar que vengo en son de paz.

La pelirroja lo guio adentro. El primer encontronazo fue como no, con Rogers.

-No te emociones Cap. Estoy aquí por tu amigo.

La mandíbula del rubio se tenso, cuadro los hombros dispuesto a atacar. T'Challa vino convenientemente entonces.

-Es por aquí-indicó, ahorrando saludos y formalidades.

Dirigió una mirada despectiva al hombre rubio-Tu amigo tiene más pelotas que tú. Me llamó la primera vez que lo descongeralon.

La mirada sorprendida en el Capitán le dio la satisfacción que esperaba.

Siguió avanzando decidido. Dejándose guiar por el rey T'Challa. Bajaron por largas escaleras metálicas que le daban al lugar un aspecto estéril e inocuo. Casi se da de bruces cuando T'Challa se detuvo abrupta mente.

-Tienes que saber Tony, no sabemos quién despertara.

Tony asintió, quitándose las gafas.

En el interior de la cámara, rodeado por denso hielo, reposaba James.

Casi se sintió culpable de despertarlo, parecía en paz y relajado. Lo que sabía muy bien que no ocurría cuando estaba despierto. Pero para eso estaba ahi.

A su lado, T'Challa hizo un movimiento de cabeza, antes de adelantarse y posar la mano sobre el vidrio transparente.

Tony reconoció que era una buena idea. Con reconocimiento dactilar se aseguraba de que la persona equivocada no consiguiera despertar al soldado.

Aire limpio comenzó a filtrarse a la cámara. Los signos vitales aumentaron. Y el soldado abrió los ojos, un brillo feroz en ellos.

Parecía que el peor de los temores, despertar al Soldado de Invierno, si había sucedido.

Entonces James se enfoco en Tony y su mirada se suavizó.

-Tony, no-dijo tras el el Capitán.

La abertura se deslizó a un lado. Dando acceso a la libertad de Bucky.

James extendió una mano, en muda invitación.

-Quedate tranquilo-pudo escuchar murmurar a Natacha, probablemente interponiendose en el camino de Rogers.

Este era el mismo hombre con el que había estado hablando por ya seis meses. El mismo que le contaba sus pesadillas y recurría a él por confort. No era momento de acobardarse.

Tony tomó la mano, fue jalado a un abrazo, contra el duro y desnudo pecho de James.

-Viniste-murmuro este en su oído.

-Se me ocurren mejores ideas que mantenerte como guisantes congelados.

La suave risa de James llegó por primera vez a sus oídos sin el teléfono de por medio.

-Además tenías razón. Africa es agradable en esa época del año.


	2. One step apart

Durante el viaje de regreso no sintió la necesidad o urgencia de llenar el vacío con palabras. Quizá porque todo había terminado con una gran explosión, ahora encontraban su balance de la forma contraria.

James sujetó su mano durante todo el trayecto, y juntos pretendieron no ver las miradas que les dedicaba Steve o los murmullos del resto del equipo.

"-Es que no lo entiendo- escucho en una ocasión que Clint decía- ¿Stark no trato de matarlo?"

También pudo notar la melena rojiza que se sacudía en negación.

Finalmente cuando llegaron a la torre, Tony interrogó a Bucky.

-¿Quieres descansar o ir por el tratamiento?

Los ojos de James se nublaron, y Steve abrió la boca para intervenir. Nadie más les prestaba atención, todos demasiado enfocados en encontrar una manera de comunicarse con sus familiares o en reuniones incomodas. Así que cuando la expresión de James se endureció, con férrea determinación Tony no estaba en realidad sorprendido.

Condujo a Bucky, con el Capitán siguiéndolos a su espalda, hasta los laboratorios de la torre.

-Ahora grandote- comenzó, explicándole de la misma forma que a un niño- Necesito que pienses en Siberia y en el soldado del invierno.

-Stark- interrumpió la voz de Steve en un gruñido de advertencia.

Tony no le hizo caso y prosiguió- He estado trabajando con la doctora Cho. Logramos utilizar la reconstrucción de tejidos a un nivel cerebral. Ya había estado tanteando el terreno en cuanto a la memoria y almacenamiento.

-¿Y funcionó? - preguntó Bucky.

Tony vaciló y fue justo el momento que Rogers esperaba para interrumpir y detener toda esta locura. Alcanzó el brazo de Tony y tiro hacia atrás, con esfuerzo no perdió el equilibrio.

-¿Esperas hacer experimentos con él?- reconoció en la voz algo más que frialdad, el desprecio.

-No ha estado al alcance de ninguna anomalía cerebral del alcance de James. Esperamos reconstruir tejido cerebral ayudando a recuperar memoria a largo plazo. Con suerte, eso desplazara al Soldado hasta un punto muerto donde James tenga el control.

James apretaba los ojos con fuerza. Podía palpar la angustia y dolor que lo estaba dominando y realmente se sentía mal por exponer a James al soldado.

-No tienes que hacer esto Bucky- la voz de Steve en un murmullo lleno de ternura.

-Claro que tengo que. - Lo contradijo James.

La mirada llena de censura que mantenía Steve en él lo hacía plenamente consciente de sus movimientos. De la manera en que sus labios formaban una tensa línea y las manos apretadas en puños bajo sus brazos cruzados.

No se interpuso cuando Steve tomó del brazo a su amigo y le murmuró en el oído. No pretendió escuchar, no sabía si lo que oyera podría hacerle sentir aún peor.

Bucky sacudió la cabeza y sonrió a Steve.

Con el corazón prácticamente en la mano rodeo el cuerpo de James con las correas para mantenerlo fijo dentro de la máquina de reconstrucción.

Al principio no pasó nada, James se mantenía muy quieto mientras la máquina trabajaba en él. Pero eso no duró mucho, al cabo de unos minutos todo el cuerpo del soldado se sacudía con violencia e intentaba zafarse del agarre de las correas.

Tony se forzó a mantener los ojos abiertos en cada momento.

Cuando el proceso finalizó, Steve se adelantó presuroso y libero a su amigo. James se desplomó exhausto sobre él, todo su cuerpo cubierto de sudor y el cabello cubriendo su rostro.

Sentía las manos agarrotadas de mantenerlas sujetas y firmes por tanto tiempo, pero no confiaba en si mismo para soltarse.

Rogers alzó a James en sus brazos y avanzó a la salida sin voltear hacia él. Parecia irse sin una palabra, pero se detuvo ante la puerta.

-Aún no se si lo que hiciste fue provechoso Tony. Pero gracias por intentarlo.

Y con eso se había ido. Tony no quiso averiguar a donde.

::

::

-Muevete-gruño el soldado justo un momento antes de qué el puño venga a impactar en su rostro.

Tony mantiene los ojos abiertos en sorpresa, esquiva el golpe y retrocede unos pasos, James lo alcanza rápidamente y envuelve con sus piernas sus pies tacleandolo. Con un golpe Tony es derribado al suelo. Rueda de costado y el puño que venía a él impacta en la colchoneta. Eleva sus piernas y empuja hacia atrás, James se tambalea ligeramente y Tony rueda otra vez y se pone de pie.

James vuelve a cargar con fuerza, la decisión en sus ojos y entonces Tony está gritando.

-¡Basta! James por favor-esta suplicando entre resuellos de su respiración agitada.

Bucky se detiene y lo alcanza con calma. Acaricia suavemente una mejilla con su brazo humano, aún se niega a utilizar en Tony el brazo de metal recientemente implantado. Rápidamente deja caer la mano y se gira, dándole la espalda. Parece tener los dientes apretados.

-Otra vez-gruñe con insistencia.

Tony no lo entiende, los días han transcurrido entre sesiones de reconstrucción de memoria y dado la insistencia de Bucky, en entrenamiento personal.

Y James no es amable, presiona a Tony hasta el límite cada día. No se contiene más que lo justo, refrenandose solo cuando no hay manera de que Tony evite el daño inminente. Tony no quiere admitirlo en voz alta, pero esta aterrado. Cada pelea le recuerda horriblemente a Siberia y es el pánico el que mueve su cuerpo para evitar los golpes. La diferencia con entonces y ahora es que no está utilizando ninguna armadura que bloquee por él los ataques de James.

Tony suspira. Avanza unos pasos y apoya deliberadamente su mano en el hombro robotico de Bucky.

-Tienes que decirme lo que está pasando Robocop.- no tiene intención de ofenderlo, solo quiere que Bucky se acepte tal y como es. Medio metálico y todo, porque hace tiempo que Tony ya lo hizo.

James se tensa, cuadra los hombros y sacude la cabeza. Pero Tony no cede ni es su intención ni en su agarre.

Finalmente el silencio surte efecto y la presión consigue aflojar la lengua de Bucky.

-He estado recordando-Tony asiente, animando lo a continuar, inconsciente de que al estar de espaldas James ignora su gesto-recordé ese día. Cuando Zemo me alcanzo y él soldado volvió.

Tony lo rodea, porque quiere estar ahí si James llega a desmoronarse. Los ojos de James lo encuentran casi con súplica.

-Me deshice de ti tan fácilmente-murmura gimoteando.

El recuerdo alcanza también a Tony y se encoge levemente.

-Nadie fue un gran obstáculo para ti la verdad-dice en cambio, restándole importancia- Creo que Sharon lo paso verdaderamente mal.

Bucky sigue mirándolo con súplica-Pero Sharon no me importa-dice con urgencia.

Tony parpadea. Se ha quedado sin palabras por una vez. Un nudo apretado parece haberse formado en su garganta. Desvía la mirada y asiente.

Avanza en la dirección opuesta a James. Aplaude un poco para dar ánimos.

-Bien, bien- concede- Enséñale a este viejo un par de movimientos nuevos.

No quiere que James vea el sonrojo que cubre sus mejillas.

::

::

Esta ahí otra vez, intentando no llorar.

El cuerpo de James se sacude con violencia, no es la máquina, es él mismo quien lo provoca. Es la lucha interna llevada a representación física, es él soldado y James peleando por dominar un cuerpo.

El violento sacudir frena, y hay una sonrisa cruel en los labios de Bucky. Evalúa lentamente a su alrededor y como si no tuviera prisa, jala una de las correas que apresa su cuerpo y lo inmoviliza.

Tony gime, teclea en el panel de control un momento y el gas es liberado en el interior de la cámara.

James está dormido por el sedante cuando finalmente Tony libera aire fresco. Hoy no hubo suerte.

El cuerpo dormido de Bucky, rodeado por toda la parafernalia de la maquinaria del laboratorio le hace sentir extrañamente solo. Aunque prefiere estar así, sólo que bajo las miradas llenas de censura del que alguna vez fue su equipo.

No, se contradice mentalmente, no se siente solo. Lo que pasa es que extraña a Bucky.

No tiene ningún apuro. Así que se sienta ahí por casi una hora observando a James dormir hasta que despierta.

-Ay-se queja Bucky- me duele la cabeza.

Tony alarga una mano y le ofrece analgésicos que James traga sin necesidad de agua.

Cualquier palabra que diga sera vana, sonara a disculpas y mentiras. James no necesita eso. Sin decir nada Tony toma las manos de James y las apretá con las suyas.

Guía a Bucky aún tomados de la mano a la habitación que tiene reservada para él, para que pueda descansar.

James se recuesta pero sujeta firmemente la mano de Tony. No necesita hablar para que Tony entienda lo que le esta pidiendo. James le hace espacio y él se sienta a su lado en la cama.

Su intención es esperar hasta que caiga dormido para marcharse. Pero obviamente no funciona, porque es el sonido de una respiración ahogada lo que le devuelve la conciencia.

-Oh Steve-Murmura, aún con los labios pesados por el sueño.

Rogers parece haber malinterpretado todo. Se lo dice la expresión que trae grabada en la cara. Tony no puede evitar la oleada de molestia que siente ante la cara de Steve, como si hubiera apaleado a su cachorro.

-Solo tuvo un día pesado-gruñe poniéndose de pie.

Avanza hasta la puerta con clara intención de salir. Steve se apresura y le bloquea.

-No es sólo eso-dice tristemente- Él prefiere tu compañía. No me quiere a su lado.

Tony sigue molesto, aunque no logra separar el resentimiento por sus acciones del pasado con las actuales.

-¿Y no te has preguntado el porqué?-prácticamente escupe.

Steve parece encogerse, pero no responde.

-No vas a encontrar en él a quien estás buscando Rogers-dice, esta vez más calmadamente- es una nueva persona que no tienes la molestia de conocer.

Mentalmente agotado, se dirige hasta su propio cuarto. Agradeciendo no toparse con nadie por los pasillos, aún se siente incomodo y extraño al lado de cualquiera de ellos. Menos con Bucky, nunca con Bucky.

::

::

La melodia alcanza sus oídos de forma tentativa. Cierra los ojos y se deja absorber por los sentidos. Compone una hilera de notas que no sabe a donde llevarán. La seguridad le absorbe mientras pierde ligeramente la conciencia, apenas puede reconocer a sus propios dedos golpeando el piano.

Las notas que parecían inconexas forman ahora una melodia que va subiendo de tono, vacila, como una pregunta al aire. Parece casi violento.

Siente a alguien deslizarse a su lado, sonríe. Retoma el curso original, dándole un matiz suave al finalizar.

-Esperanza. Tu melodia trae esperanza.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, Tony se queda perplejo. Él no lo había considerado así, había perdido el control, solo lo había retomado cuando James lo encontró.

-Creo que encontré la respuesta a tu pregunta Anthony-susurra como un secreto James a su lado.

Confundido, Tony abre los ojos y ladea la cabeza.

-¿Cuál pregunta? - inquiere.

-Tenemos que luchar contra el destino porque somos nosotros quienes finalmente en causamos nuestras vidas. Es nuestra forma de revelarnos.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya desde esa conversación en el frío suelo del taller? Tony no lo sabe.

Esperanza había dicho James. Esperanza y destino. Eso era lo que les había unido.

-Yo me reveló escogiendote James- susurra- Porque si el destino me dice que debo odiarte, yo prefiero amarte.

Ya está. Lo había dicho. El apabullante silencio que se extiende por un momento parece abrumarlo. Pero se mantiene en silencio, expectante.

-Yo me reveló escogiendote Anthony. Eres lo primero que puedo escoger en mucho tiempo.

Bucky inclina su cabeza, su frente descansa contra la suya. Los dedos de Bucky, los metálicos, encuentran su mano aún sobre el piano y se entrelazan. Están unidos.

Y hay esperanza. Esperanza.


End file.
